End of The Relationship.
by Solaris
Summary: Sami's cruel attitude and her diary ruins her new relationship with Austin and her life in Salem.


  
  
* * * Author's Note: This story and plot belongs to me but the characters belong to the creators of Days Of Our Lives. The sentences with this ' in them are thoughts. Will is about 2 years old in this story. There are some swear words so please be aware. Please read and review. Thank you. * * *  
  
  
End of The Relationship.  
Sami's cruel attitude and her diary ruins her new relationship with Austin and her life in Salem.  
  
  
Austin was at the Java Cafe with his mom, Kate. Kate was not pleased with what Austin was dating Sami.  
"Austin, you are falling for the same bloody story that Sami puts out. It's all an act, Austin. Sami is manipulating you again. She's ruining everything you are holding dear. Remember the coranation and how she followed you. Samantha Brady is nothing but a con artist! Go find Greta and fall for her. She's more worthy of your love than Sami." said Kate.  
"Mother, Sami changed. She's a good woman now." said Austin, looking at his mother.  
"Austin, I don't even believe what I am hearing!" cried Kate.  
"She changed, mother. She's a different woman now. She doesn't want to hurt Will." spoke Austin.  
'Oh that bloody bitch has already warped my son's mind again. I will not let that happen again.' Kate thought as she looked at Austin. "Austin, listen to this tape and you will find out the truth about that bitch!" snapped Kate, as she handed him the audiotape.  
"What's on it?" asked Austin, as he looked at the tape.  
"The truth. I went to see Will one night when I spent the night with you to sit outside his window and I overheard a few things coming from Sami to Will, about you and a few other things. I was shocked to hear it and rushed back to your apartment and got your tape recorder, taped her saying several things about you. Just listen to it. Don't be stupid, son. Listen to the tape and do the right thing." said Kate, as she stood up and walked away from him.  
Austin sat there just looking at the retreating form of his mother. He looked at the tape in his hand. 'Could Sami be back to being her conniving little bitch self again? I told her if I found out that she is trying to be that way again it would be over between us.' Austin walked back to his car and climbed in. He placed the tape in the tape deck and turned on the volume.  
"Will, your father is Austin, not Lucas Roberts. You are Austin's son."  
'God Sami! You are lying to him! I'm not his father, you stupid bitch, I'm his uncle!'  
"Will, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to get Austin to fall in love with me and marry me like he should have when I was pregnant with you, my precious son."  
'You bloody bitch! I will not marry your sorry butt!'  
"I have already gotten him to make love to me. I dumped my trash at his door to make him notice me.A few other things and he's already back in my hands."  
'You bitch. I knew something was up with how you were acting around me. Now I know and it is going to be over quick.'  
"Your grandmother Kate Roberts is nothing to you. She is very wicked. Someone who is really bad, bad, bad. She doesn't really love her two sons."  
'That is a lie, you bitch!'  
"I have plans on getting her dead. I used my influence on one of the candystripers and got her file and tampered with it. If she goes to Salem Uni again, bye bye Kate Roberts."  
'That's a threat to my mom. I'm going to give this to the cops but not before I get my own revenge on Miss Sami Brady.' Austin drove away from Salem Place but not before Sami saw him drive off.  
"I do hope he gets my mail today and will have to deliver it to me himself. I think I better look sexy for him when I open the door." Sami turned towards the beauty salon and walked within.  
Austin went to Sami's apartment and found her diary. He left her apartment and went to his own when he noticed that he had his mail in his hands. He set the diary down on the coffee table and went through his mail. "Miss Samantha Brady?! Oh that bitch! This must be one of her tricks to get me to hand carry these mail to her tonight. I think not."  
He stood up and got a ziplock bag and placed all of Sami's mail in it and placed it behind some book in the bookcase. Austin started to read Sami's diary and found out that she was playing him for a jerk. She was trying to get him away from Greta who really did love him and he loved her.  
"I know Austin loves Greta but I am the one he loves the most. I'll prove it when he breaks off his relationship to Greta. I'll make him fall in love with me." spoke Austin, reading from the diary. "I think I need to call Greta and start up dating her again. Hope she'll take me back. But first things first."  
Sami walked into her apartment, wondering when Austin will come and deliver her mail to her. She poured a glass of water and dranked it all down as she walked to the couch. "Maybe I should go over there and ask if he got my mail by mistake? No, that would be suspsious to him. I'll just wait for him to come...b..."  
The next morning, Sami woke up looking towards the door and wondered if she had fallen asleep and if Austin came by, knocked and didn't get anyone. A knock was heard. Sami went rushing to the door.  
"Austin, I knew..." said Sami, as she opened the door but stopped when she saw her mom standing there. "Oh...hi mom."  
"Sami, why didn't you answer the phone last night. I called you." said Marlena.  
"I guess I slept alittle harder than normal last night mom. I was really tired." replied Sami, hoping to fake out her own mother.  
"Why do I get the sense that you are lying to me young lady? You know how I feel about lying, Sami." said Marlena.  
"I'm not lying, mom. I just slept harder than usual." said Sami, telling the truth to her mom about her falling asleep.  
Later that day, Sami went out to Salem Place hoping to see Austin there but what she saw was shocking to her. There was Greta and Austin holding hands together. Sami tossed her hair back and walked towards the Java Cafe.  
"Hi Austin. Hello Greta." said Sami, looking at them both.  
"Greta, do you want to go and have a nice meal with me tonight?" asked Austin, knowing full well that Sami was there.  
"Sure, I would love to. But I thought you were seeing Sami Brady?" asked Greta, playing along with Austin, knowing that he told her that Sami was trying to get him to fall in love with her and he found out about it and now he wants to get back with Greta.  
"That bitch. No, she was just a passing fancy for me. She means totally nothing to me. She ruined alot of things between me and Carrie and then with you. You are now more important to me than that little bitch is." said Austin.  
"Little bitch! Austin, how dare you call me that!" snapped Sami.  
"Oh, I can Sami, cause you are a little bitch. You trailed me around like a bitch who wants nothing but to claim me as a husband and for one thing, I am not Will's father! Lucas Roberts is Will's father and I am just his uncle. I don't like having Will told that I am his father when intruth it is Lucas Roberts. As for our friendship and any possiblity of romance between you and me is over. You are nothing to me. Just stay away from me!" snapped Austin, as he walked away from Sami with Greta holding his hand.  
"Oh Sami, I warn you don't try to claw your way back into his heart. He knows all of your tricks and will not tolerate any of it." said Greta.  
Soon after that, Sami set out to ruin any get togethers between Greta and Austin. But it didn't work, Greta and Austin made sure that Sami would get the wrong information on where they would get together at.  
Austin went to Craig, the COS of University Hospital and allowed him to hear the taped part of Sami's confession. He went and got Kate's records, found out that it was indeed tampered with, cause they had a date timestamped upon the records of any changes in the medical history. Kate's records were returned to normal. The candystripers were all questioned about it and the one who allowed Sami into the records room to change Kate's record was told not to return only as a patient.  
Sami walked over to Austin's apartment. "Hi Austin. I was wondering if you got any of my mail by mistake."  
"Nope, got nothing with your name in my mail. Sorry." he closed the door in her face.  
Thirty days later, Sami tried to turn on the lights in her apartment only to find out that there was no electricity in her apartment and then tried her phone to call her mom only to find that her phone was cut off. She walked out to see the apartment manager.  
"Ms. Brady, you are overdue for rent. I want the rent money by the end of this day or you will be kicked out of the apartment by the start of tomorrow." said the manager, as he walked away from her.  
Austin heard it as he watched from his door. He looked at her not with sorrow in his eyes but a serves you right, karma has finally paid you back, look.  
Sami saw Austin standing there. "Austin. Austin, can you let me and Will sleep in your spare bedroom. AUSTIN!!"  
Austin turned away from her and closed his door without a single word to her. Austin went to the bookcase and took out all the mail that he collected from the mailman for Sami went to the Post Office and told them that the person listed in the address doesn't live there anymore and she lives at this address. The lady at the PO told him it will take at least nine days to get delivered to her. Austin said nothing about the delay.  
Ten days later after moving into the penthouse with her mom and second husband John Black, Belle and Brady, proved too much for Sami. She packed up her things and left Salem leaving all who loved and cared about her including her son Will to be cared for by her mom. Leaving Will a note stating why she left as she figured it would be a final revenge on Austin for dumping her.  
"My life is ruined here in Salem. There is not one person in this city who really loves me. Goodbye Salem. Goodbye family. I love you all but I can't stay in this city while the man I love is in love with another woman." Sami said, as she walked into the gate leading to another city and state.  
  
  
  



End file.
